Belong to me
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una decisión de último minuto. Un auto descompuesto. Un largo y frío camino. Ojos dulces y un cuidado gentil calientan las frías manos de Edward y comienzan a derretir su congelado corazón. ¿Qué sucede cuando dos almas solitarias se conocen en Navidad? ¿Aún existen en realidad los milagros? ¿Pueden, posiblemente, pertenecerse el uno al otro?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de Edward's Eternal, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Belong To Me**

 **By:** Edward's Eternal

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Mónica León

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El auto chisporroteó y resopló, deslizándose lentamente hasta una parada al costado de la carretera. Golpeé mi mano en el volante por la frustración.

—¡Maldita sea!

Recosté mi cabeza en el apoyacabeza, tratando de controlar mi ira.

¿Qué mierda me poseyó para dejar la tranquila seguridad de mi casa para manejar a través del país en invierno, dos días antes de Navidad, para ir a ver a mi familia? ¿Qué estúpido sentido del deber provocó esta acción? Casi solté una carcajada. Tanto para una sorpresa para ellos. Era realmente chistoso. No sabían que estaba yendo y ahora no estaba seguro de que llegaría. Por el extraño sonido que mi auto estaba haciendo, tampoco estaba seguro de que llegaría a casa. Probé el motor otra vez, pero no encendió.

Miré alrededor, asimilando el desolado paisaje. Agarrando el GPS, lo encendí de nuevo y obtuve el mismo mensaje que había estado parpadeando por los últimos diez minutos.

 _Recalculando._

Lo lancé a un lado. Qué porquería.

No tenía ni una jodida idea de dónde estaba, excepto que estaba alrededor de tres horas lejos de una gran ciudad. Ottawa estaba muy lejos detrás de mí. La casa de mis padres a unas cuatro horas, o más, por delante. Sacudí la cabeza por la frustración. Debí haber sido paciente y no tomar ese desvío, pero el accidente en la autopista había atascado el tráfico. En vez de esperar, había seguido un rastro de autos que se desvió de la autopista, pero había disminuido más o menos al tiempo en que mi GPS murió, seguido poco tiempo después por mi celular. Siempre olvidaba cargar la maldita cosa.

Un auto pasó volando junto a mí y levanté mi cabeza, estrechando los ojos mientras miraba su recorrido calle abajo. Fruncí mis labios mientras veía luces de freno y luego éstas desapareciendo alrededor de una esquina más arriba en la calle. Era un largo camino, pero estaba seguro de que vi luces.

¿Qué había arriba?

¿Una casa? ¿Un negocio?

Me encogí de hombros.

Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Me incliné y agarré mi gorro de lana y mis guantes, maldiciendo el hecho de que mi chaqueta de cuero no iba a ofrecer mucha protección del frío. Tampoco lo harían mis zapatillas. Pero era o bien ir a tratar de encontrar un teléfono o sentarse en el auto y esperar que alguien se detuviese.

Salí del auto y me di cuenta que había una tercera opción.

Congelarse.

 _Joder, estaba frío afuera._

Caminé penosamente la calle, mi cabeza gacha y mis manos enterradas en los bolsillos. Para el tiempo que llegué al lugar por el que creía que el auto había girado, mis dientes estaban castañeando y mi cuerpo temblando con escalofríos, lo único bueno era el hecho de que no estaba nevando. Doblé en la esquina y lancé un suspiro de alivio. Más adelante estaba un pequeño edificio, sus luces un distante brillo. Seguí adelante, casi gimiendo cuando me di cuenta que era una pequeña y pintoresca cafetería. El estacionamiento tenía alrededor de media docena de autos, y con agradecimiento abrí la gruesa puerta de madera y caminé a través de ella.

La calidez del interior de la cafetería me golpeó y tropecé con la mesa más cercana, sentándome pesadamente con un bajo jadeo. El aire a mi alrededor se sentía casi demasiado caliente comparado con mi helada piel. Me saqué el gorro de la cabeza y arranqué de un tirón los guantes, doblando y estirando mis manos frías, tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad en ellas. Mis lentes estaban tan fríos que había hielo en los cristales, así que me los saqué y los lancé a la mesa. Debería haberlos dejado en el auto. Desde mi cirugía láser, solamente los necesitaba para manejar.

—Aquí —habló una suave voz cerca de mi oreja.

Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con unos preocupados del más claro azul que alguna vez haya visto. Estaban llenos de preocupación mientras encontraban los míos, la emoción en ellos tan fácil de ver. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a alguien mirarme con tanta preocupación. Era una sensación inusual. Incapaz de apartar la mirada, parpadeé y una profunda V apareció entre los bonitos ojos.

—¿Puedes hablar?

Aclaré mi garganta y me reacomodé en la silla.

—L-Lo siento. Sí. —Mi voz sonó áspera como si no hubiera hablado por días en vez de solo horas—. F-Frío. Tengo tanto frío.

Una taza apareció frente a mí y con gratitud la agarré, solo para conseguir que se deslizara de mis manos frías y repiqueteara en su lugar en el platito

Maldije en voz baja y miré de nuevo a la cálida mirada. La mujer unida a los bonitos ojos, sonrió con comprensión y levantó la taza hacia mi boca, ayudándome a beber el caliente líquido. Su mano ahuecó mi nuca, su calor abrasando mi piel fría mientras tragaba el café ansiosamente. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio que estaba vacía.

—¿Mejor?

Asentí, sintiendo el calor filtrarse a través de mi cuerpo.

—Mucho. Gracias.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Mi auto... —Me detuve y tragué—. Mi auto se descompuso.

—¿Caminaste aquí desde la autopista? —Su voz estaba horrorizada.

—No. La autopista estaba cerrada. Seguí a algunos autos tratando de evitar un accidente y me perdí. Mi auto comenzó a hacer algunos ruidos raros y después simplemente murió. Caminé por aproximadamente veinte minutos.

—Eso todavía es un largo camino en este frío viento del norte. No me sorprende que estés congelado. ¡Ni siquiera tienes botas! —Chasqueó la lengua fuertemente mientras se ponía de pie—. Sácate la chaqueta. Está conservando el frío. Quédate aquí.

Se fue, y le sonreí a su silueta en retirada, encontrando su tono mandón, por alguna razón, divertido. ¿Dónde pensaba que iba a ir? ¿De vuelta afuera con ese frío? ¡Jodidamente no lo creía!

Reapareció con un humeante bol de sopa y lo dejó enfrente de mí. Después cubrió mis hombros con una manta.

—Come eso. Volveré.

Su tono no admitía discusión. Agarré la cuchara y tomé un sorbo. La vi moverse alrededor de la cafetería, hablando con los pocos clientes, por supuesto locales aquí. No estaba muy concurrido, pero el letrero de afuera decía que estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas, y me preguntaba distraídamente hasta qué hora trabajaba ella.

Era un tipo de cafetería anticuada, con mostrador de fórmica, con mesas que no combinaban y sillas diseminadas alrededor. Las luces de Navidad estaban colgadas alrededor de las ventanas y junto a mí un árbol bastante deteriorado estaba adornado con cuerdas de palomitas de maíz y adornos fabricados de sorbetes y utensilios doblados dándole un aire extravagante que me hizo sonreír. La atmosfera completa era de un sitio local deteriorado y antiguo para reunirse y comer.

Reapareció, sonriendo con satisfacción al bol vacío.

—¿Más cálido ahora?

—Sí. Gracias otra vez. —Miré mi reloj, viendo que eran después de las diez—. ¿Supongo que no hay una estación de servicio abierta toda la noche por aquí?

Negó con su cabeza.

—¿Un hotel cerca?

Otra vez negó con la cabeza.

—Hay un pueblo.

Hice una mueca.

—¿Cuán lejos está?

—Alrededor de un viaje de veinte minutos.

—Ah.

—¿Más café?

—¿Me ayudarás a beberlo? —bromeé, sorprendido por mis palabras. Me sentía muy cómodo con esta mujer, lo que no era una reacción normal para mí.

Su sonrisa era hermosa. Transformaba sus delicadas facciones en una impresionante visión de belleza. La respiración se me atascó en la garganta.

—El primero va por la casa. Cobro después.

—Anotado. —Mi voz bajó—. Gracias por eso. Fue más allá de amable.

Sus mejillas se inundaron de color, realzando su sutil belleza, y su mirada bajó.

—Traeré tu café.

En un impulso extendí mi mano.

—Soy Edward Masen.

Su mano estaba caliente estrechando la mía.

—Bella Swan.

Mire hacia nuestras manos, y después de nuevo a ella.

—Hola, Bella. Es un auténtico placer conocerte.

*()*

Una nueva taza de café apareció enfrente de mí. Tomé un sorbo y jadeé.

—Vaya. Está caliente.

Sonrió mientras asentía.

—Le agregué agua fría a la primera taza así podías beberla rápido y entrar en calor. Hablando de lo eso, todavía estás tiritando. Aquí. —En su mano extendida estaba una toalla doblada. Confundido, la tomé de sus manos solo para darme cuenta que estaba caliente—. Tus manos todavía están frías, así que tus pies deben estar congelados. Están empapados —explicó en voz baja—. Sácate los zapatos y envuélvelos en eso.

—Oh, eh... ¿aquí?

Asintió.

—Sí.

Dudé.

—Tus pies —dijo directamente—. Quítate tus calcetines. Los calcetines húmedos no están ayudando. —Miré alrededor de la casi vacía cafetería. No quería meterla en problemas. Ella me sonrió—. Está bien, Edward.

Saqué de mis pies las zapatillas y calcetines húmedos, envolviendo la toalla alrededor de ellos. Ella tenía razón. Estaban congelados.

—Gracias —dije otra vez. Un estremecimiento pasó a través de mí mientras el calor golpeaba mi piel.

—Yo, eh, llamé a un amigo del pueblo que es dueño de un taller. Está enviando a una de sus grúas para llevarse tu auto. Lo revisará en la mañana. También te puede llevar al hotel. Le tomará un rato llegar aquí, así que pondré tus calcetines y zapatillas en la secadora de la parte de atrás.

Estaba sorprendido por la amabilidad.

—Bella... gracias.

—No es nada.

Me estiré hacia ella. Una vez más, mientras mi mano envolvía la suya, sentí el profundo calor.

—Eres realmente... —titubeé— un ángel. Gracias.

—Bebe tu café —reprendió.

Pero ella estaba sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

*()*

—¿Estás seguro? —me preguntó Jake mientras retrocedía hacia el estacionamiento de la cafetería, mi auto en el cabestrante en la parte de atrás de su camión. Él me había recogido y llevado hasta mi auto, pero en vez de volver al pueblo con él como planeaba, sentí la intensa necesidad de regresar a la cafetería.

De regreso a Bella.

Ella se había visto tan triste como yo me sentía cuando Jake llegó para llevarme a mi auto, aun así sonrió mientras me pasó mis zapatillas y calcetines ahora secos. Me deseó un buen y seguro viaje antes de alejarse, dejándome sintiendo extrañamente vacío. Desde el momento que me fui, quería volver. Había conversado conmigo mientras esperaba a Jake, y disfruté su suave voz y dulce risa. Mi habitual timidez parecía desaparecer alrededor de ella. Tenía una forma de atraerte hacia su calor, haciéndote querer más.

Más de su tiempo y sonrisas. Más de ella.

—Sí. Dejé mis lentes.

—Puedo esperar.

—Estoy, eh, hambriento. Comeré algo y luego tomaré un taxi.

Jake soltó una risita.

—Un taxi puede ser difícil de encontrar a esta hora de la noche aquí.

—Conseguiré un aventón con alguien.

Jake miró hacia la cafetería.

—La comida _es_ buena. —Después se rio entre dientes—. Por lo que también lo es el servicio. —Estreché mis ojos en él. Me regresó la mirada sin pestañear—. Bella es amiga de mi esposa, Edward. Ve con cuidado.

—Solo quiero una hamburguesa con queso, Jake.

Se rio.

—Tenemos un Wendy's si eso es todo lo que buscas.

—Este…

—Tranquilo, Edward. Solo decía. —Se detuvo—. Te llamaré cuando sepa lo que está mal con tu auto.

Asentí mientras salía de la cabina de su camión.

*()*

La cafetería estaba aún más vacía cuando entré. Hice mi camino hacia una mesa y me senté, poniendo mi pequeña maleta en la silla junto a mí. Bella vino desde la cocina, su cara rompiéndose en una sonrisa cuando me vio. Una vez más fui golpeado por cuán bonita ella era mientras caminaba hacia mí. Ella tenía mis lentes.

—Iba a dejar estos en el taller para ti en la mañana. —Después frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué Jake se está yendo? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Necesitas un aventón al hotel! —Comenzó a apurarse hacia la puerta antes de que la detuviera.

—Está bien. Yo lo envié de vuelta al pueblo.

—¿Por qué? Lo haré regresar. ¡Volviste por tus lentes y ahora los tienes!

Negué con la cabeza y solté una profunda exhalación.

—No regresé solo por mis lentes. Quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Oh.

Vacilé, preocupado por su reacción.

—¿Eso está bien?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—Sí, lo está.

—Bien.

—¿Puedo traerte algo?

Sonreí... no le había mentido completamente a Jake. Estaba bastante hambriento.

—¿Puedo tener una hamburguesa con queso?

Rio.

—Sí.

—¿Puedes sentarte conmigo?

—Sí.

—Está bien. Muy bien.

Asintió, de repente luciendo tímida.

—Sí.

*()*

—¿No necesitas llamar a tu familia?

Negué con la cabeza y terminé de tragar mi hamburguesa.

—Ellos, eh, no sabían que estaba en camino.

—Oh, ¿vas a sorprenderlos? Estoy segura de que Jake tendrá tu auto reparado y lo podrás hacer. Estarán emocionados.

Resoplé.

—Dudo que _emocionados_ sea la palabra correcta.

—¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta?

—Sorprendidos. Quizás un poco disgustados.

Frunció el ceño.

—Esa sería una extraña reacción a tener cuando la familia viene a visitar en Navidad.

—Ellos no son… —solté una profunda exhalación— como la mayoría de las familias.

Su cabeza se ladeó mientras me contemplaba en silencio.

—¿Por qué dirías eso?

Suspiré.

—No me llevo bien con mi familia, Bella. —Reí con indiferencia ante el eufemismo—. Cuando mi auto se rompió estaba preguntándome si era una señal de que estaba siendo estúpido por hacer este viaje.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No he tenido una Navidad con ellos en años. Mi hermana tuvo un bebé un par de meses atrás. Pensé que quizás debería... tratar y reconectarme.

—¿Qué pasó, Edward? ¿Puedes contarme? —Su tono era suave.

Sus ojos eran tiernos, amables. No había demandas en ellos, solo preocupación. Por primera vez desde siempre, _quería_ contarle a alguien. Quería compartir. Inconscientemente mi mano se estiró, y ella me encontró a mitad de camino, envolviendo la mía entre las suyas. Otra vez, sentí una explosión de calor fluir a través de mí por el contacto.

—Tengo dos hermanos. Ambos perfectos a los ojos de mis padres. Populares en la escuela, excelentes en cualquier cosa que se proponían. Estudiantes equilibrados, y ahora adultos exitosos. Casados. Grandiosas y notables carreras. —Le sonreí tristemente—. Y después estoy yo. El bebé de la familia.

Bella sonrió.

—Creía que el bebé de la familia era el más consentido... el más amado.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No en mi familia. Nunca he estado a la altura. Siempre fui tímido, silencioso. Lo hice bien en la escuela, pero no como mis hermanos. La única cosa que tenemos en común es nuestro fideicomiso. Mis notas eran grandiosas, pero nunca fui popular, bueno en los deportes, o extrovertido. Era simplemente bien. Nada extraordinario como ellos.

—Todos somos diferentes. Eso es lo que nos hace especiales.

Asentí. Ella tenía razón. Excepto en mi familia. Eso solo te hacía diferente. Diferente no era bueno.

Solté una profunda exhalación.

—Mi padre es abogado. Mi hermano es socio en su firma. Mi hermana posee su propia compañía de diseño. Mi madre es socia en una lujosa boutique. Todos viven en grandes casas, manejan costosos autos y viven extravagantes estilos de vidas. Viajan un montón, compran con despilfarro y viven una vida con la que no estoy cómodo. Nunca lo estuve. —Me detuve—. Y después estoy yo. El diferente.

—¿Y quién es Edward? —me preguntó en voz baja, apretando mi mano.

Miré a nuestras manos juntas e inclinándome, envolví la mía sobre las suyas así estábamos totalmente conectados.

—Soy un especialista en restauración de antigüedades, Bella. Vivo solo en una casa a la orilla del agua, en un pequeño pueblo de la costa este. Mi mundo es tranquilo. Mi taller está en la parte de atrás de mi casa, así que soy mi propio jefe, y no socializo mucho. Vivo una vida sencilla y sin complicaciones. Pocas veces he usado mi fideicomiso excepto para comprar mi casa y estar libre de hipoteca. No vivo como mi familia. Me gustan las cosas… modestas.

—¿Te sientes solo?

Me detuve. Me _había_ sentido solo hasta que tomé un trabajo restaurando un antiguo escritorio para Esme Cullen. No me había dado cuenta cuán solo estaba hasta que los Cullen llegaron a mi vida.

—No de la forma en que me sentía cuando era más joven. Tengo unos pocos buenos amigos ahora, quienes me tratan como parte de su familia. —Sonreí mientras pensaba en Carlisle y Esme. Cómo casi me habían adoptado, llevándome hacia su familia, mostrándome lo que era ser _parte_ de una; aceptándome por quien era y no tratándome como un desconocido. Tomó un montón de esfuerzo de su parte para sentirme lo suficientemente cómodo de aceptar sus cuidados y amistad ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ser querido. Pero ellos nunca se rindieron, y ahora no estaba más solo, aunque había muchas veces que todavía me sentía solitario. Jasper, su hijo, y yo éramos amigos cercanos y me llevaba bien con su esposa Alice, quien me trataba como el hermano que nunca tuvo, lo que significaba que me mangoneaba un montón. Solía ser ignorado por mis propios hermanos, tenía que admitir, me gustaba esto.

—¿Reparas piezas de historia rotas, Edward? ¿Restauras su belleza? ¿Las haces útiles y brillantes de nuevo?

Me gustó la forma en que expresó eso.

—Supongo que en muchos casos, sí.

—Creo que es maravilloso. ¿Qué más? —indujo.

—Enseño clases de piano en mi tiempo libre y ayudo al entrenador de fútbol en el verano.

Levantó nuestras manos y estudió las mías.

—Tienes dedos largos, perfectos para el piano.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Sin embargo nunca los tengo limpios. No importa de qué manera los refriegue, siempre hay colorante o pintura debajo de las uñas de cualquier cosa en la que esté trabajando.

Sonrió tímidamente.

—Aun así son bonitas manos, Edward. Capaces, fuertes manos.

Miré a ellas con sorpresa. ¿Ella pensaba que eran bonitas? Miré las suyas: pequeños, diminutos dedos que casi llegaban hasta mis nudillos, mientras los sostenía contra los míos. Me gustaba, sin embargo, cómo se sentían acurrucados entre mis dedos. Parecían encajar como si pertenecieran ahí.

—¿Tienes, eh, una novia? —me preguntó, mirándome con timidez desde debajo de sus pestañas. Entonces como si se diera cuenta de lo que la respuesta a esa pregunta podía ser, comenzó a sacar sus manos de las mías.

—No —me apresuré a asegurarle, aferrándome sus dedos—. Soy, eh, no tan bueno con... las chicas. Eh, mujeres. Quiero decir, las he tenido. Novias, quiero decir. Unas pocas. Pero, sí, eh… No. No novia. —Solté un suspiro—. La timidez nunca se ha ido completamente. Tengo problemas hablando a veces.

 _Dios, era aburrido._

—Me parece que lo haces bien. Estás hablando conmigo.

—Eres diferente, de alguna manera —murmuré—. Haces fácil el hablar contigo.

El sonrojo que encontré tan encantador apareció de nuevo.

—Gracias.

Apreté su mano.

—Mi momento favorito del día es estar sentado en mi porche viendo el sol ponerse por encima del agua —expresé en voz baja—. Es tan pacífico. Amo vivir ahí.

—Suena bastante bueno para mí.

Resoplé.

—De acuerdo con mi padre, es un desperdicio.

Me sonrió.

—No es su vida. Él vive su vida como le gusta. Tienes derecho a vivir la tuya.

Sus palabras me golpearon.

Simples. Directas.

 _Mi vida._

No suya.

La miré.

—Aun así, son tu familia, Edward. Debes tratar y ser parte de su vida. La familia es importante.

—¿Tienes familia, Bella?

Su mirada se perdió sobre mi hombro. La cafetería ahora estaba vacía excepto por nosotros, el único sonido en el lugar venía de la cocina. Eran después de las dos, y sabía que ella trabajaba hasta las tres. No quería que el tiempo se acabara.

Esperé mientras ella reunía sus pensamientos.

—Perdí a mis padres hace un par de años en un accidente de auto. No tengo hermanos. Así que, sin familia... estoy sola. —Se detuvo—. Mis padres eran espíritus libres. Se mudaban un montón, nunca asentándose, siempre moviéndose de alguna nueva aventura que deseaban para tener otra. Trabajaron en un montón de empleos temporales, nunca ahorrando para el futuro, y cuando murieron no habían dejado nada para mí. Los sepulté y me quedé aquí. Estaba cansada de mudarme, siendo arrastrada de un lugar a otro. Tenía un empleo y unos cuantos amigos. Necesitaba estar en un lugar por un tiempo y descubrir lo que quería lograr en mi vida.

Fruncí el ceño. No sonaba como que había tenido una muy buena infancia.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Bella?

—Veintidós.

—Yo tengo veintiocho.

—Es solo un número, Edward.

—Es verdad. ¿Vives sola?

—Con mi gato, Chester. Tengo una compañera de piso quien casi nunca está allí. Viaja por trabajo y viene a casa cada tanto para cambiar su ropa, ponerse al día e irse de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta aquí?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba tan cansada de nunca tener nada que llamar mío... nunca sentir realmente que tenía un _hogar._ Buscaba algún lugar en el que sintiera que podía pertenecer.

—¿Lo encontraste?

Su voz fue tan baja que casi no la escuché.

—Todavía no.

La urgencia de inclinarme hacia adelante y decirle que quería ayudarla con eso, era fuerte. En su lugar, apreté sus manos.

—Todos queremos eso, Bella. Todos necesitamos pertenecer... a alguien, a algún lugar. —Asintió—. ¿Qué quieres para tu vida?

—Quiero volver a la universidad y conseguir mi título. Quiero trabajar con libros. Amo los libros.

—¿Eso... —me detuve, inseguro de cómo preguntar— va a pasar para ti?

—Pronto. —Asintió—. Trabajo aquí y medio tiempo en la librería del pueblo. Tendré suficiente para ir a la universidad en el otoño del próximo año. Todavía tendré que trabajar y vivir en la residencia de estudiantes, pero seré capaz de hacerlo.

—Eso es genial. —Apreté su mano suavemente. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer mayor entró. Nos miró brevemente, antes de asentir y continuar hacia la parte trasera. Fue entonces que me di cuenta cuán cerca estábamos. Nuestras sillas estaban puestas juntas, los hombros tocándose. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa y mientras hablábamos nuestras cabezas se habían inclinado juntas, casi tocándose. Era como si estuviéramos envueltos en nuestra propia burbuja, en voz baja compartiendo nuestras vidas con el otro. Nunca había experimentado esta sensación de intimidad con otra persona, o esta sensación de querer estar aún más cerca.

—Mi relevo está aquí —me dijo—. Esa es Jessica.

—¿Trabaja cada noche? —No me podía imaginar levantándome en el medio de la noche todos los días.

Bella sonrió maliciosamente, y se inclinó hacia delante, su voz baja.

—Sí. Los rumores dicen que le gusta cómo Jared, eh, maneja la cocina. —Guiñó—. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. Vale la pena salir de la cama por eso, escuché. —Después se rio y me reí con ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Bella? ¿Te gustan sus _habilidades_ en la cocina? —bromeé, a pesar de que en el interior estaba sintiendo una extraña tensión en el estómago mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Se recostó en la silla.

—Nop. Él siempre está muy caliente... trabajando junto a la cocina. —Arqueó sus cejas, haciéndola lucir adorable—. Prefiero manos y pies fríos. Me dan algo para calentar mientras nos acurrucamos.

Reí ante sus atrevidos comentarios. _Era_ bastante adorable. Mi sonrisa se amplió más mientras ella bostezaba, tratando de cubrir el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo girando su cabeza.

Mi sonrisa se desdibujó. Era tiempo de decirle adiós. Me puse de pie.

—Debes estar cansada y es tiempo de que vayas a casa. Necesito conseguir un aventón hacia el pueblo.

Estiró la mano, agarrando la mía, y jalándome de vuela a la silla.

—Te llevaré.

—No tienes que… —titubeé, pero realmente quería un poco más de tiempo con ella.

—No seas tonto. Voy hacia el pueblo de todas formas.

—¿Sí?

Asintió.

—Yo, eh, solo tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Solté su mano con pesar.

—Tómate tu tiempo —sonreí, contento por el ofrecimiento—. No iré a ninguna parte.

Desapareció en la cocina, mis ojos siguiendo sus movimientos, mi cabeza resonando con una pequeña frase, que no podía entender

 _«No sin ti.»_

*()*

—¿Esto es lo que manejas? —Miré boquiabierto a la monstruosa camioneta estacionada en el último lugar del estacionamiento—. ¿Puedes ver sobre el tablero?

Bella se rio.

—Sí. Era una de las cosas que venía con nosotros a todos lados que íbamos. Y una de las pocas cosas de mis padres que he conservado. Es una vieja amiga.

—¿Es segura? —Vieja amiga o no, parecía que seguía unida por el óxido en ella.

Resopló.

—Súbete, cobarde. —Me subí y segundos después, Bella tenía el motor encendido y el radiador funcionando—. Solo le toma unos pocos minutos entrar en calor.

—Está bien. —Nuestros ojos se encontraron y permanecieron en la tenue luz proveniente del tablero. La cabina se puso caliente. Muy caliente. Tragué nerviosamente. Los ojos brillantes de Bella reflejaban la luz mientras me miraba, su mirada insegura. Lentamente levanté mi mano, mis dedos rozaron su mejilla—. Has sido tan amable conmigo toda la noche, Bella. Más de lo que sabes.

—Solo te ayudé a entrar en calor —murmuró, buscando mis ojos con los suyos.

—Sí, hiciste eso. Pero, hablaste conmigo y me escuchaste. _Cuidaste_ de mí. Eso es tan… especial. No te puedo agradecer lo suficiente.

—De… nada.

Valientemente, me deslicé más cerca, estirándome para acariciar su mejilla otra vez.

—De verdad eres como un ángel para mí.

—Nunca he sido un ángel para nadie.

Solté una profunda exhalación, mis dedos deslizándose hacia su cabello.

—Bueno, eres mía. Mi ángel.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

Y después mi boca estaba en la suya.

Cálida, dulce, suave.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello. Sus manos agarrando el cabello de mi nuca. Cuando deslicé mi lengua dentro de su boca, el sonido que hizo fue erótico. La jalé más cerca, mi lengua acariciando la suya suavemente. Mis manos ahuecando su nuca manteniéndola cerca de mi cara. Nunca quería dejar de besarla. Fueron solo las brillantes luces de un auto estacionándose y reflejándose en el espejo retrovisor trasero lo que nos hizo separarnos, jadeando. Mi dedo trazó su labio inferior.

—¿Debo disculparme?

—No.

—¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?

—Sí —murmuró.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuré contra sus labios.

*()*

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo la besé. Para empezar no sabía cómo incluso conseguí valentía suficiente para besarla, pero ahora que lo hice, no quería parar. Finalmente, sin embargo, ella se separó, su respiración caliente en mi mejilla mientras se acurrucaba contra mi hombro. La sostuve contra mí, disfrutando de la intimidad.

—¿Edward? —Su voz era amortiguada contra mi pecho.

Besé su cabeza. Me gustaba cómo mi nombre sonaba en sus labios.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Vendrías… vendrías a casa conmigo?

Elevé su barbilla y estudié su transparente mirada. Nunca nadie me había mirado con tanta emoción antes. Era abrumador.

— _Dios,_ Bella, quiero. Lo deseo tanto. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Solté una profunda exhalación y la besé de nuevo.

—Llévame allí, entonces.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de Edward's Eternal, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Belong To Me**

 **By:** Edward's Eternal

 **Traducción:** Mónica león

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Su casa era pequeña. Oscuro afuera, estaba el brillo de una pequeña luz proveniente del interior. Podía ver la silueta del gato de Bella en la ventana, sin duda esperando a que llegase a casa. Bella apagó el motor y por un momento la cabina de la camioneta estuvo en silencio.

Tragué fuerte, pensando que había cambiado de opinión. Estuvimos callados todo el camino, pero nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas en el asiento entre nosotros. Mi pulgar acariciaba su suave piel, ocasionalmente levantando su mano para tocarla con mis labios, cuando la urgencia para hacerlo se volvía muy fuerte para resistirla. Ahora aferré mi agarre.

—Puedo caminar al hotel desde aquí, Bella. Está bien.

Su mirada voló hacia la mía.

—¡No! Solo… Solo necesito que sepas que yo no hago esto. No traigo hombres a casa conmigo.

—Yo tampoco hago esto. —Dejé salir un profundo suspiro—. Ha pasado un largo tiempo para mí, y no tengo lo que puedas llamar una gran experiencia con las mujeres.

Esta vez ella apretó mi mano.

—Tampoco tengo mucha experiencia.

Sus palabras honestas me hicieron ridículamente feliz.

—Yo, ah, r-realmente no estaba planeando, um —tartamudeé—. No tengo… —Mi voz se apagó por la vergüenza.

Bella rio por lo bajo.

—Lauren tiene un repertorio de condones a la mano. Estoy segura de que no le importará si tomamos unos pocos… o um, más, si es necesario.

¿Más?

Mi sonrisa no podía ser contenida. La sonrisa de Bella en respuesta era tímida, pero alentadora.

—Siento algo entre nosotros. Algo que nunca sentí antes, contigo. ¿Puedes sentirlo? —confesé en voz baja.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Bella?

Respiró profundo y abrió su puerta.

—Sí.

*()*

Me guió hacia la casa a oscuras, encendiendo otra pequeña lámpara en la sala. Estaba sorprendido de no ver ninguna decoración de Navidad o un árbol. Era una persona tan cálida, de alguna manera parecía del tipo de que se rodea de la temporada. Incluso yo llevaba a casa uno pequeño cada año desde el bosque detrás de mi casa, y aunque mis decoraciones dejaban mucho que desear, era una cosa bonita para admirar en las tardes oscuras cuando estaba solo. La miré curiosamente.

—¿No hay árbol?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajo mañana, y luego el día de Navidad cenaré con Leah y Jake más tarde. No hago intercambio de regalos con nadie. —Ella rio; el sonido más triste que feliz—. Tal vez algún día será diferente, pero por ahora es algo tonto hacer algo solo para mí.

Tragué alrededor del doloroso nudo en mi garganta. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, sonaba tan… triste. Mientras que la Navidad mientras yo crecía había sido excesiva en la peor manera, con demasiados regalos simplemente por la diversión de dar regalos, la suya había sido exactamente lo opuesto. También me parecía que fue casi tan ignorada como yo lo fui en mi niñez. Odiaba que ella supiese sobre ese sentimiento. También odiaba el hecho de que no sentía que valía la pena añadir un poco de alegría navideña en su vida.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer que me hacía querer complacer cada diminuto deseo que se había perdido? Quería llenar su pequeña casa con luces y brillos, y poner un árbol en la esquina que estuviera lleno con regalos. Quería observar mientras los veía y ver el deleite en su rostro. Quería ser el que la hiciese sonreír. Parpadeé ante ese sentimiento particular; era otra emoción que nunca antes había experimentado.

Un extraño ruido me hizo mirar hacia abajo para ver un par de ojos verdes observándome. El pelaje largo y naranja apuntando hacia todas partes, y reí. Agachándome, acaricié la suavidad.

—Tú debes ser Chester. —Fui recompensado con un profundo ronroneo mientras el gato se enrollaba alrededor de mis piernas, luego se estiró, permitiendo que lo cargara. Bella soltó unas risitas; el sonido mucho mejor que el de antes, un sonido más triste.

—Debes agradarle. Nunca deja que las personas lo carguen.

—¿Lo has tenido por mucho tiempo?

—No. Lo encontré el último invierno afuera de la cafetería. Creo que alguien lo había abandonado. Lo traje a casa para tenerlo a salvo por la noche, pero no pude soportar el pensamiento de llevarlo a un refugio. Así que se quedó.

Le sonreí. Por supuesto que se quedó. Su rescate hacia mí esta noche no era la primera vez para ella. Me pregunté si tal vez dejaría que me quedara también. El extraño pensamiento me hizo detenerme por un momento.

—Es tan pequeño.

Asintió, estirándose para acariciar su cabeza.

—Creo que tuvo una vida dura antes de que lo encontrara. Nunca creció mucho. —Luego rio de nuevo—. Se parece a ti.

—¿Qué? —Reí.

—Los ojos verdes y el cabello broncíneo apuntando a todas partes. Hay un poco de parecido.

Sonreí.

—Tu gusto por animales callejeros es excelente.

—Solo salvo a los hombres más apuestos.

Parpadeé hacia ella. ¿Apuesto? ¿Ella pensaba que yo era apuesto?

—Soy un mal recuerdo —solté.

—¿Qué?

—Escuché a mi madre una vez decirle a alguien que yo era un mal recuerdo de mi abuelo, con el que mi padre no se llevaba bien. Me parecía mucho a él. Ella dijo que probablemente era la razón de que no fuera muy cariñoso conmigo.

Su mirada se amplió.

—¿Tu madre dijo que tu propio padre no era _cariñoso_ contigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No era un secreto.

—Eso es tan… terrible.

—Nunca fui tratado de la misma manera que los otros dos. —Hice una pausa—. No creo que _ninguno_ de ellos me viese muy apuesto. Lucía diferente, utilizaba lentes; la manera en la que veía las cosas, que _hacía_ las cosas, era diferente. —Reí triste—. Toda mi familia es obstinada, de voz fuerte. Demasiado, pienso yo. Siempre estaba en la esquina y callado. Nunca encajé.

—Eres un alma gentil.

—Mi padre diría débil.

—Perdóname por decir esto, Edward, pero tu padre es un tarado.

No pude evitar reír. Tenía tanta razón.

Su voz se volvió baja.

—Ellos estaban equivocados, sobre todo. Eres maravilloso, justo como eres.

—¿Lo crees? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Soy buena juzgando la personalidad.

Dejé al gato en el suelo y me acerqué.

—¿Y te gusta mi personalidad, Bella? ¿Crees que soy apuesto?

Su mano llegó hacia arriba y pasó por mi cabello.

—Sí. Me gustas. Y sí, pienso que eres muy apuesto.

—Toda mi familia tenía el cabello claro y ojos dorados, como mis padres. Tengo el cabello rojizo de mi abuelo y ojos verdes. Incluso físicamente era el extraño.

—No eres extraño. Eres Edward. Eres perfecto.

Sus palabras eran como una pequeña descarga pasando por mi cuerpo.

Nunca nadie había pensado o dicho que era perfecto. No podía describir los sentimientos que esas palabras sacaban a flote.

Me incliné hacia su toque, mientras ella continuaba acariciando mi cabello. La sensación era maravillosa. Con razón el gato ronroneaba. Si pudiese, yo también lo haría.

—No soy perfecto. Estoy lejos de eso.

—No tan lejos como te han dejado creer. Luces triste, de la misma manera que Chester estaba cuando lo encontré.

—He estado perdido toda mi vida —susurré.

—Yo también.

Su mano se detuvo. El aire a nuestro alrededor se volvió cálido de nuevo. Nuestras miradas se sostuvieron.

Bella tragó.

—¿Quieres una bebida, Edward?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—¿Algo de comer?

—No.

Envolví mi mano alrededor de la suya y la traje más cerca.

—Hay solo una cosa que quiero ahora.

Su voz era un susurro, casi tímido.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Te quiero a ti, Ángel.

Y luego su boca estaba sobre la mía.

Ya no estaba perdido.

*()*

Las manos de Bella eran tan suaves; éstas me tocaban con tanta ternura que quería llorar. Su piel era cálida, suave y sabía tan dulce bajo mi lengua. Nada fue apresurado o con ajetreo. No hubo gritos o palizas salvajes. Solo hubo una profunda y ávida pasión entre nosotros que nunca había experimentado con nadie más.

Lenta, sensualmente, nuestras ropas fueron retiradas, nuestras voces murmurando y bajas. Mis dedos acariciaron sus curvas, mi boca probando y descubriendo todos sus secretos. No había timidez entre nosotros. Se sentía como si la conociera desde siempre.

Nuestras bocas estaban unidas, nuestros cuerpos en perfecta sincronización. Estar enterrado dentro de ella era la perfección. Su calidez me castigaba, sus suspiros llenaban mi cabeza y sentir su liberación alrededor de mi pene, mientras me movía y sacudía sobre ella era el éxtasis en su mayor apogeo. Ella me sostuvo más cerca mientras me quedaba quieto, un bajo gruñido escapando de mi garganta, mi propio orgasmo tan poderoso que solo hubo una palabra que pude pronunciar, la cosa más importante en el mundo en ese momento.

 _Ángel._

Estar envuelto en sus brazos después era como volver a casa. Se sentía tan bien enrollada a mi alrededor. Nunca antes había experimentado alegría, o este extraño sentimiento de felicidad. Ambos eran desconocidos y ambos eran abundantes; viajando por mi cuerpo y dejándome lleno de dudas por todas las emociones que ella parecía sacar de mí.

Miré hacia Bella, la causa de estos extraños sentimientos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas en la tenue luz, sus pestañas descansando en éstas mientras se relajaba contra mí. Podía sentir sus respiraciones agitadas contra mi cuello mientras su cuerpo se calmaba. Sabía que mi respiración aún era agitada. Lentamente, nos relajamos y tranquilizamos, aún envueltos alrededor del otro. Acaricié con mi nariz el tope de su cabeza, sonriendo mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dándome una mirada tímida.

—Hola.

La besé efusivamente.

—Hola —susurré contra sus labios.

—Eso fue… —Se mordió su labio—. Vaya. —Sonrió.

Ahora fue mi turno para sentirme tímido. Sabía que no era el amante más experimentado. Ciertamente había sido la experiencia más intensa que había tenido.

—¿Sí? ¿Fue, ah, bueno para ti?

Ella presionó sus labios.

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

—U-Um —tartamudeé.

Se presionó más cerca.

—Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo, ¿solo para estar seguros?

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

—¿Para estar seguros?

—Esto fue tan hermoso como pensé que sería.

Mi corazón dolió. Rodé para estar encima de ella, endureciéndome.

—Sí. Necesitamos asegurarnos de eso.

*()*

Mi teléfono sonó desde la mesa de noche de Bella la mañana siguiente. Ella lo había conectado por mí la noche anterior para que Jake pudiese contactarme. Parpadeé en la brillante luz del día. Habíamos estado despiertos casi toda la noche, solo dormitando, hablando y compartiendo dulces besos. Habíamos hecho el amor de nuevo, e incluso ahora mientras la veía inclinarse para tomar el teléfono, podía sentir una sensación de deseo por ella. Me tendió el teléfono, y acuné su cabeza, atrayéndola para otro beso antes de contestar.

La estruendosa voz de Jake me dijo que había encontrado el problema y que afortunadamente era capaz de conseguir las partes que necesitaba. Mi automóvil estaría listo para las once. Le agradecí y colgué, sintiendo tristeza porque sería libre de irme en unas horas.

Bella me besó, su voz baja.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las once.

—Puedo dejarte allí antes de ir a trabajar.

—¿Hasta qué hora trabajas hoy?

—Solo hasta las seis. La cafetería cierra temprano.

—Bella… —Quería decir algo, qué, no tenía idea, pero algo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, su voz suplicante.

—No lo hagas.

Mi cabeza cayó en la almohada, mis ojos cerrándose. La jalé cerca, aspirando el olor de su cabello. Ella olía a sol y flores. Adorable.

—Tengo tanto que decir.

—Esta fue una parada en tu vida, Edward. Tal vez una que necesitabas para poder _encontrar_ tu vida, pero tienes que continuar. No espero nada. —Su voz bajó—. Lo de anoche fue tan maravilloso. Lo atesoraré junto con el pensamiento de ti siempre. Estoy agradecida de que encontrases mi cafetería.

Tragué. Estaba más que agradecido de haber encontrado el lugar. Y a ella.

—Cuéntame sobre tu vida, tus amigos —susurró ella—. No me digas adiós aún.

Ajusté mi agarre e hice lo que me pidió. Le conté sobre Carlisle y Esme. Jasper y Alice. Le describí mi casa tan bien como pude, sin decir en voz alta cuánto quería verla allí conmigo. La hice reír con algunas historias de desastres de restauración… cabello con pegamento y pulgares hinchados por malos cálculos con mis herramientas. Me contó historias graciosas de la cafetería y lo de crecer, como ella lo explicaba, siendo una gitana.

A través de todo aquello nos tocamos. Sus dedos pasaban por mi piel, calentándola a su paso. Mi brazo la mantenía cerca, mi mano casi siempre enterrada en su grueso cabello para inclinar su cabeza para un beso. Chester dormitaba a los pies de la cama, estirándose seguido, empujándose hacia mis pies mientras se ponía más cómodo.

La habitación se volvió silenciosa. Finalmente, ella preguntó:

—¿Cuánto queda de camino hasta la casa de tus padres?

—Unas cuatro horas.

—Así que llegarás entrada la tarde.

—Tengo que detenerme en un lugar y comprar algunos regalos. Esta fue una decisión de último minuto y no traje nada conmigo. —Me encogí de hombros, pensando en entrar en algún centro comercial en vísperas de Navidad. No resaltaba tanto en multitudes.

Ella se sentó.

—Edward, hay una adorable tienda de regalos aquí. Artesanos locales. La esposa de Jake, Leah, la maneja. No abre sino hasta el mediodía, pero sé que dejará que te lleve temprano, si gustas. Podrías comprar algunas cosas, ella las envuelve y podrías ir directo. —Hizo una pausa—. Y entonces yo no me preocuparía.

—¿Preocuparte?

—Oscurece temprano. Me gustaría saber que llegaste a la casa de tus padres antes de que anochezca, especialmente hoy. Me preocuparé por tu auto. —Ella sonrió aunque yo pudiese ver la profunda tristeza en sus ojos—. No estoy segura de que haya otra cafetería abierta para ti esta noche.

Mi respiración se atoró. Ella estaba preocupada por mí de nuevo. Le importaba. Pasé mis dedos por su mejilla y la empujé hacia mí. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

—Nunca habrá otra cafetería… u otra tú, Ángel.

Su voz casi me rompió.

—Hazme el amor una vez más.

*()*

Tendí mi tarjeta de crédito para las compras. Todo escogido con la ayuda de Bella, todo de buen gusto, regalos considerables que la mayoría de las personas estarían encantadas de recibir. Bufandas de seda hechas a mano para mi madre y hermana, tarjeteros tallados para mi hermano y padre, y hermosas cosas tejidas para mi nueva sobrina. Incluso había una corbata de seda pintada a mano para mi cuñado. Aunque sabía que mi familia no estaría impresionada por la elección de regalos. Nada de marcas de renombre, baratijas costosas o detalles extravagantes estaba entre los regalos. Ninguno de ellos se consideraría aceptable, pero no diría ni una palabra. Los que Bella me ayudó a escoger para los Cullen serían, sabía, apreciados y amados simplemente por el hecho de que provenían de mí. Esos regalos que encontré agradable comprar. Los otros encontrarían hogares en otro lugar, pero no con mi familia; de eso no tenía duda. Pero había estado tan encantada de ayudar; que no podía soportar el decepcionarla. Vi la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaron ante algunos de los objetos que veía y tuve que resistir la urgencia de comprarlos todos para ella. Ella odiaría eso. Esto era algo que quería hacer para mí y no quería que todo se concentrase en ella.

Tomé los paquetes con los regalos envueltos, con Bella habiéndole pedido a Leah que los mantuviese en dos grupos separados, y caminamos hacia la camioneta, mi corazón pesado con cada paso que daba.

Estuvimos en silencio en el camino de regreso a su casa, y la seguí adentro, mi estómago tensándose y mi garganta secándose ante el pensamiento de lo que sucedería después.

Ella tenía que ir a trabajar y yo tenía que terminar mi viaje e ir a ver a mi familia. Nuestro tiempo se había terminado. El inesperado regalo de su dulce y cariñosa naturaleza estaba a punto de terminar. Luego de que Jake llamase, hicimos el amor, nos bañamos en su pequeño baño y compartimos un poco más de tiempo en su cocina bebiendo café; ninguno hambriento. Mi auto había sido recogido y ahora estaba junto al de ella afuera, listo para continuar.

Por un momento nos erguimos en su diminuta cocina, mirándonos el uno al otro, y luego estaba en mis brazos. La tomé, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

—Mi Ángel —susurré contra su oreja—. Lo que me has dado estas últimas horas… Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a agradecerte.

Sus brazos se tensaron.

—Eres mucho más de lo que crees, Edward. Tienes un alma tan hermosa. No dejes que te quiten eso. —Sus labios tocaron los míos suavemente—. Vive tu vida por ti. Encuentra lo que te hace feliz y tómalo. Actúa sobre esa felicidad.

Ella comenzó a apartarse, pero la sostuve. No podía dejarla ir… no aún. Las palabras estaban fuera de mi boca antes de darme cuenta.

—Necesito más tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito más tiempo contigo.

—Pero tu familia…

—Estaré allí mañana. Ellos ni siquiera saben que iré, así que no importa si me presento hoy o mañana. Me dijiste que actuara en base a lo que me hace feliz. Tú lo haces.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Eso está bien. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas a casa. Pasa la tarde conmigo; déjame despertar contigo mañana por la mañana. _La mañana de Navidad_. Quiero despertar con alguien que se preocupe por mí. —Hice una pausa—. Alguien que me importa. Quiero despertar contigo.

Ella me miró, mordiendo su labio.

—Por favor dame esto, Bella. Unas pocas horas más, es todo lo que pido.

—Sí —susurró.

La jalé más cerca una vez más, sintiendo que podía respirar de nuevo. Sabía que solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable, pero por ahora, podía quedarme y estar con ella. El mañana estaba a solo unas horas.

Hoy la tenía.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Respondiendo algunas preguntas que hicieron en los RR, la historia es un mini fic, tiene cuatro capítulos y todos se publicarán esta semana. El sábado la historia estará terminada._

 _Esperamos que la disfruten._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de Edward's Eternal, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Belong To Me**

 **By:** Edward's Eternal

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Betas:** Rosie Rodriguez y Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

—Te llevaré al trabajo.

—Oh, eh, tengo un par de recados que hacer. La cafetería no estará ocupada, así qué Jane y yo nos relevaremos la una a la otra por una hora, para poder terminar.

—Bien. Necesito saber dónde quedan un par de lugares en el pueblo.

Bella rio, sus ojos ya no estaban tristes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras no esté?

Sonreí, sintiéndome más relajado de lo que había estado en todo el día. Tenía más tiempo con ella.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Después Chester y yo pasaremos el rato.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

— _¿Cosas?_ ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Voy a cocinarte la cena.

—¿Cocinas?

Resoplé.

—Vivo solo en un pequeño pueblo. No hay comida rápida cerca. Era o bien aprender a cocinar o morir de hambre. Lo hago muy bien. —Le guiñé—. Te gustan los tacos, ¿verdad?

—Um, claro.

Riendo, la jalé a mis brazos.

—Puedo hacerlo un poco mejor que eso. Te seguiré y puedes señalarme dónde está el supermercado.

—¿Y estarás aquí cuando regrese?

La besé, gustándome la idea de estar aquí, esperándola.

—Sí.

—Bien.

*()*

Miré alrededor, asegurándome de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Un pequeño árbol estaba armado en la esquina, las luces blancas y bonitos adornos que había comprado, brillando en la oscuridad. Unos pocos paquetes estaban apoyados en la parte inferior. Incluso me había acordado de uno pequeño para Chester. Resistí el impulso de comprar todo en lo que los ojos de Bella se habían posado más temprano, pero conseguí algunas cosas que sabía que le gustarían. Especiales, justo como ella. Leah me había mirado extrañamente cuando regresé a la tienda, pero había sido muy servicial cuando le dije que los regalos que quería ahora eran para Bella. Incluso los envolvió así se verían bien. También me contuve de agregar otras decoraciones, pero conseguí algunas flores para ella y agregué unas pocas velas. Mientras estaba armando las cosas, me di cuenta cuán escasa la casa estaba de decoración diaria. Su compañera de piso mantenía el lugar solo como una casa de paso y me puso triste pensar que Bella estaba tan acostumbrada a no tener nada estable en su vida, que simplemente no pensaba convertir el lugar donde estaba viviendo en un hogar para sí misma. Ella nunca había conocido eso y no pensaba que merecía el esfuerzo.

Recogí un par de películas de Navidad para ver y algunos bocadillos cuando estaba en el pequeño supermercado. El pensamiento de pasar la noche en el sillón con Bella acurrucada junto a mí me hacía tontamente feliz. Quería que la noche fuese muy buena para los dos. Dos personas solitarias disfrutando algún tiempo juntos en una época del año cuando estar solo parecía mucho más triste que lo habitual. Ignoré la pequeña parte de mi cerebro diciéndome que no iba a ser posible estar solo de nuevo después de hoy. Que no iba a ser capaz de alejarme de Bella. Me gustaba cómo me sentía cuando estaba con ella, disipaba la tristeza que parecía cernirse sobre todas las cosas que hacía.

Sacudí mi cabeza para detener esos pensamientos. Solo tenía hasta mañana con ella.

Revisé la cena en el horno y me aseguré de que el vino estuviera frío. Quería que ella disfrutara la cena que hice para nosotros. No era un cocinero gourmet y el relleno era de paquete, pero mi pollo asado era usualmente excelente. Sin embargo esperaba que Bella pudiera hacer la salsa espesa. La mía usualmente era algo así como agua oscura, generalmente con grumos.

Las luces brillando en la ventana me tenían corriendo hacia la puerta. La tenía abierta antes de que ella incluso tocara los escalones, estiré el brazo, jalándola hacia la cálida casa y mis brazos. Ambos suspiramos cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraron. Acaricié la parte de arriba de su cabeza y después levanté su barbilla así podía besarla.

Había sido demasiado tiempo desde que sus labios estuvieron contra los míos.

Las bolsas que ella estaba cargando cayeron al piso y se apretó contra mí. Gimiendo, mis labios cubrieron los suyos posesivamente. Mi mano acunó su nuca manteniéndola contra mi boca, mi lengua se arremolinó y la acarició, dándole la bienvenida a casa. Se sentía tan bien contra mí.

—Hola —murmuré contra sus labios—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—No tan bien como mi noche.

Me gustaba eso.

La jalé más haciala casa, sonriendo a su reacción al pequeño árbol que había comprado.

—Puedes, eh, plantarlo después —le expliqué.

—¿Por qué hay regalos debajo del árbol, Edward?

—Oh, eh… algún tipo gordo en un traje rojo estuvo aquí. No lo pude detener.

Se rio mientras se agachaba y añadía un par de paquetes a la pequeña pila.

—Gracioso. Él pasó por la cafetería y dejó estos.

—Vaya, se mueve bastante.

Se puso de pie y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. La música de Navidad se reproducía suavemente en el fondo. Las luces resplandecían en la oscuridad, reflejándose en los lazos y el papel brillante colocados debajo del árbol. Las velas destellaban y danzaban en la oscuridad, sus sombras jugando en las paredes. Era pacífico y perfecto.

Bella suspiró, presionándose contra mí.

—Gracias.

Besé su cabeza.

—De nada.

*()*

Bella se recostó, sonriéndome. La casa en que ella vivía no tenía comedor así que comimos uno al lado del otro en la encimera, nuestras manos constantemente tocándose, de vez en cuando compartíamos un beso mientras comíamos nuestra cena juntos. Bella podía, de verdad, hacer salsa espesa, y pacientemente me guió por los pasos mientras ella mezclaba y condimentaba, probando hasta que estuvo lista. Dudaba que alguna vez yo fuera tan capaz como ella era, pero dejé que creyera que controlaba eso.

—Eso fue increíble.

—Tu salsa espesa hizo el trabajo. Somos un buen equipo.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, acariciando mis labios.

—Lo somos. Fue una maravillosa cena de Navidad. Gracias.

El entendimiento me golpeó.

Ese momento, esa simple cena, era cómo recordaría esta Navidad. No viendo a mi familia. No la decepción que temía pasaría cuando tratara y fallara en encajar con personas que nunca parecían quererme.

No, recordaría a Bella. Su amabilidad. Su aceptación.

La tristeza me llenó y me puse de pie, necesitando moverme. Recogí nuestros platos, caminando hacia la pileta. Un minuto después Bella se me unió, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor mío desde atrás. Su calor me calmó y mi mano cubrió la suya descansando en mi pecho. Estuvimos en silencio por un momento, ambos sintiendo algo en el aire alrededor de nosotros.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo y ver las luces antes de comer el postre y ver una película? —me preguntó en voz baja.

Me di vuelta y la jalé hacia mis brazos.

—Sí.

*()*

Tomados del brazo paseamos por las calles, observando las luces, deteniéndonos de vez en cuando para comentar sobre una casa muy bonita o reírnos acerca de algunos esfuerzos mal hechos. La noche estaba oscura, la luna llena y las estrellas en el cielo descubierto brillando y centelleando sobre nosotros mientras caminábamos, a veces pasando otras familias y parejas haciendo lo mismo que nosotros. El aire estaba frío, pero no tan frío como había estado. Aun así, era una buena excusa para mantener a Bella presionada contra mí.

En un momento dado nos detuvimos en una casa que estaba muy iluminada, con todo tipo de luces y pantallas en el frente. Había un gran árbol en la ventana, iluminado con coloridas luces y podías ver la familia adentro: mamá, papá y dos pequeños niños corriendo alrededor de la habitación. Observamos cómo, con ayuda, colgaban sus calcetines antes de que sus padres los alzaran, riendo y llevándolos por el pasillo, sin duda para arroparlos por la noche. Sentí mi garganta tensarse por el abrumador sentimiento de repentino anhelo. Mirando hacia abajo, vi la expresión en la cara de Bella. La vulnerable tristeza que vi me hizo hacer una mueca y supe que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Querer algo que creías que nunca tendrías.

—¿Quieres eso, Bella? ¿Una casa… niños?

Suspiró, un tembloroso, suave sonido de tristeza.

—No sé cómo ser... eso —murmuró, su mano señalando la ahora vacía ventana.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca me he asentado en ningún lugar, mi vida entera ha sido un pueblo después de otro. Solamente me quedé aquí porque estaba muy cansada de mudarme, pero incluso ahora, sé que no voy a quedarme. Me iré a la universidad y después a un lugar diferente... —Su voz tembló—. Nunca quiero someter a un niño a eso. Especialmente a uno mío. Es solo… tan duro. Nunca te sientes… seguro.

Negué con la cabeza. Ella sería una madre y pareja increíble. Su cariño y amabilidad eran naturales. Ella no lo veía, porque no se veía a sí misma claramente.

La apreté contra mí.

—Creo que estás equivocada. Creo que vas a encontrar tu lugar. Y prosperarás. Tienes mucho amor en ti para no hacerlo.

Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y suspiró.

Jalándola cerca, acaricié su cabeza. No había nada más que decir.

*()*

La película estaba casi terminando. Bella estaba acurrucada contra mí, la habitación a oscuras excepto por la luz de nuestro pequeño árbol y el tenue brillo de la televisión. Mi brazo estaba alrededor de ella, mis dedos acariciando su largo cabello mientras reíamos por las ridículas payasadas de Chevy Chase. Ya habíamos visto _A Christmas Carol_ y decidimos que necesitábamos algo un poco más alegre para la segunda película. Ella había estado en silencio por los últimos minutos y mirando hacia abajo vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración profunda y regular. Estaba tan cansada. No durmió mucho la noche anterior debido a mí y después trabajó de nuevo hoy. Sonriendo, apagué la televisión y cuidadosamente la alcé en mis brazos, llevándola por el pasillo y acostándola en la cama. Se removió, sus ojos parpadearon abiertos y me miró somnolienta.

—Hola.

Mis labios acariciaron su cabeza.

—Es tarde. Duérmete.

Extendió sus brazos.

—Quédate.

Apagué las luces y me deslicé al lado de ella después de sacarme la ropa. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella, suspiré. No había ningún otro sitio en el que quisiera estar.

Parte de mí, sin embargo, deseaba que ella lo estuviera pidiendo para siempre.

*()*

La primera cosa que vi la mañana siguiente fueron los ojos azules de Bella mirándome fijamente, amplios y emocionados. Entre nosotros estaba un calcetín peludo que empujó hacia mí. Sonriendo, me senté.

—¿Para mí? —Asintió—. Nunca antes he tenido un calcetín.

—¿Nunca?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No. Un montón de regalos, pero nunca calcetines. —La miré con tristeza—. No pensé en hacerte uno.

Sonrió.

—Tuve uno una vez. Fue mi Navidad favorita. Yo… yo solo quería hacerte uno. —Lo empujó hacia mí—. ¡Ábrelo!

Estaba lleno. Chocolate, calcetines, pequeños rompecabezas, caramelos y otras cosas aparecieron mientras hurgaba. Cada uno me hizo sonreír. Cada cosa le valió un beso. Cuando estuvo vacío, la jalé a mi regazo y le mostré mi propia versión de un calcetín de Navidad lleno. No podía tener suficiente de su boca o de su calor. Unirme a ella era la perfección. Gemí mi orgasmo en su cuello, mientras ella gritaba su placer, fuertemente.

Risueños y saciados, compartimos un bagel sentados en la encimera, después nos servimos café y entramos al living. Bella intentó ocultar su deleite, pero sus ojos estaban danzando cuando nos sentamos junto al árbol. Amaba ver la expresión de emoción en su cara, sabiendo que había ayudado a ponerla ahí. Le pasé un regalo, observando con apenas contenido placer mientras ella lo abría. Se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando el proceso de desenvolver el regalo lentamente. Su sonrisa de satisfacción por la bufanda de cachemira y los mitones azul oscuro fue emocionante. Sus besos aún más.

Rio con placer por los productos de baño que Leah me ayudó a elegir, asegurándome que eran de la fragancia favorita de Bella. Bella inmediatamente sacó la loción de manos, insistiendo en probarla no solo en ella sino también en mí. La molesté diciéndole que olía mucho mejor en ella.

Tragué con nerviosismo pasándole el último regalo. El único que realmente quería darle y que esperaba que aceptara.

Lo tomó tranquilamente, observando la pequeña caja marrón cautelosamente. Lo abrió con lentitud.

—¡Edward! —jadeó.

Sonriendo, levanté el delicado collar aguamarina hecho a mano que Leah me había dicho que Bella "deseaba" y lo abroché alrededor de su cuello. El color de la piedra me recordaba a sus ojos y quería verla usándolo. Era perfecto, asentado en su clavícula.

—Es tan hermoso. —Su beso fue cariñoso y prolongado—. Lo usaré todos los días. —Otro beso le siguió. Su voz decayó, teñida con tristeza—. Pensaré en ti cuando lo use.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella empujó una caja hacia mis manos. Era bastante grande y yo estaba lleno de curiosidad. Me tomé mi tiempo abriendo la caja y me detuve cuando vi el contenido. Mis dedos pasando sobre las finas terminaciones de las hermosamente talladas alas de ángel envueltas en papel de seda. Las había visto y admirado en la tienda de Leah ayer. Incluso conversé brevemente con el anciano que las había tallado, observando mientras él trabajaba en otra pieza en la esquina de la tienda donde hacía sus esculturas. Recientemente había empezado a hacer tallado en madera, pero mis figuras no tenían ni de cerca la delicada belleza de las suyas. Las había sostenido y pensado cuán geniales se verían sobre mi chimenea, pero entonces las dejé, distraído por una pregunta enviada en mi dirección. Bella debió haber visto mi mirada en ellas y haber vuelto a comprarlas para mí. Recordé su comentario casual de tener recados que hacer en la tarde. Ahora podía llevarlas conmigo y el recuerdo de lo que ellas representaban estaría siempre conmigo.

Mi Ángel. Bella.

Le sonreí.

—Son bellísimas.

Me devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente, pero no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Te vi mirándolas ayer —confirmó—. Pensé que quizás te ayudarían a recordar esta Navidad.

Mi respiración se atascó. Atraje su rostro cerca del mío.

—Nunca olvidaré esta Navidad. Nunca te olvidaré, Ángel. —Mi boca cubrió la suya, abriendo sus labios y besándola con toda la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Me devolvió el beso con la misma intensa emoción. La jalé más cerca así ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en mi regazo. Sus manos tiraban de mi cabello mientras ella gemía suavemente. Cuando nos separamos, sentí la pérdida de su calor.

—Hay uno más —murmuró mientras se extendía debajo del árbol y me pasaba un paquete largo y pesado. Me recliné, desenvolviendo la caja y frunciendo el ceño.

—Bella, es demasiado.

—No —murmuró—. Te escuché hablando con Billy sobre tallado y cuando volví, él me dijo que te dijera que consiguieras estos cinceles. Él dice que son los mejores. Le pregunté dónde los conseguía y él tenía un set extra, así que se los compré.

—Bella…

—Por favor acéptalos —dijo en voz baja—. Significa mucho para mí. Pude escuchar cuánto disfrutabas haciendo esto mientras hablabas con Billy y quería darte algo útil para tu hobby. —Su sonrisa era débil—. Quizás podrías hacerme algo. —Mis ojos volaron a los suyos—. Envíamelo —susurró.

La caja fue dejada a un lado. La tenía a ella en mis brazos otra vez, alzándola, besándola mientras la cargaba por el pasillo, ya sintiendo el dolor de dejarla.

La mañana iba muy rápido.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla.

*()*

Estaba tan bien en mis brazos. Encajábamos juntos perfectamente y quería perderme en ella por siempre. Mi boca y manos memorizaron su sabor, el tacto de su suave piel. Su entrecortado, anhelante susurro de mi nombre estaría por siempre grabado en mi memoria.

Estar enterrado dentro de su calor era el paraíso. Mi boca nunca dejó la suya mientras me movía, tomándome mi tiempo y amándola concienzudamente. Su nombre se sentía como una plegaria mientras lo murmuraba contra su suavidad, mi orgasmo invadiéndome como una caliente oleada alcanzando la cima y dejándome débil.

La abracé contra mí, manteniéndola apretada, peleando con las inesperadas lágrimas. Esa era la última vez que haría el amor con ella.

Mi Ángel.

¿Cómo podría alejarme de ella?

*()*

Era hora. Me senté en el borde de la cama y até mis zapatillas, mi estómago anudado y mi garganta doliendo con emoción reprimida.

Bella ya estaba en el living, esperándome. Sabía que había puesto mis regalos en el baúl del auto mientras me bañaba.

Nuestra separación ya había comenzado.

Con un suspiro, me puse mi abrigo. No quería irme, pero sabía que mientras más tiempo me quedara y prolongara nuestro adiós, más difícil sería para los dos.

No había planeado esto.

Mi viaje para ver a mi familia había tomado un inesperado desvío y ahora no estaba seguro si quería volver al camino que había iniciado solo unos pocos días antes. No se sentía correcto.

Pero Bella tenía razón. Tenía que ir a ver a mi familia, finalizar lo que comencé. Una vez que estuviera hecho, sin tener en cuenta los resultados, tenía una vida esperándome. Ella estaba todavía buscando la suya. Teníamos caminos separados.

Era tiempo de partir.

Caminé silenciosamente hacia el living. Bella estaba parada en la ventana, su espalda hacia mí, su postura rígida.

—El pronóstico del tiempo es bueno. Sin nieve —murmuró, su voz sonando cargada.

Me paré detrás de ella, mi garganta doliendo.

—Bella...

—No. Gracias... por todo. Hiciste este solitario tiempo del año tan... inesperadamente maravilloso para mí.

Giré su cara hacia mí.

—Hiciste lo mismo para mí, Ángel.

Nuestras miradas se encontrarn. Su amabilidad y cariño brillaba a través de la humedad que veía ahí. La jalé hacia mis brazos, queriendo su proximidad. Estuvimos en silencio y envueltos alrededor del otro. No me quería mover.

No me quería ir.

—Te tienes que ir —murmuró. Tensé mis brazos—. Ve a ver a tu familia. Muéstrales cuán maravilloso eres.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Dudo que eso vaya a pasar a esta altura. Estoy esperando una visita civilizada como mucho.

Sus ojos estaban serios cuando se separó.

—Intenta, Edward. Eres tan especial. Haz que tu familia lo vea. Si ellos no pueden, es su pérdida. Pero al menos lo intentaste. Después puedes volver a tu vida y seguir adelante. Pero intenta.

—Bella, yo...

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —me interrumpió. Sabía que ella quería despedirme con una sonrisa. Sabía que no quería que dijera o hiciera algo que haría mi partida más difícil para cualquiera de nosotros. Así que sonreí y asentí, ocultando mi tristeza.

—Cualquier cosa.

—¿Puedes llamarme o mensajearme... solo para dejarme saber que llegaste allí?

La jalé más cerca.

—Sí.

—Edward...

La besé. Largo, despacio, profundo. Quería su sabor en mi boca a lo largo de las millas por delante. Quería oler su deliciosa fragancia en mi piel. Quería grabar el recuerdo de sus ojos y la forma en que me miraban en mi cerebro por siempre. Nunca nadie me había mirado de la forma en que Bella lo hacía. Dudaba que alguien alguna vez lo hiciera de nuevo.

Cuando nos separamos, el aire estaba pesado. Sus ojos brillaban bajo las luces y sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

¿Cómo podía sentir tan profundamente por alguien que recién había conocido?

Bella dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el silencio.

—Te tienes que ir. —Mis brazos se extendieron y la arrastraron de vuelta a mí. La sostuve cerca, besando la parte superior de su cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Finalmente ella se separó—. Escríbeme —ordenó.

Sonreí a pesar de la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Señorita mandona estaba de vuelta.

Mi voz tembló mientras hablaba.

—Bella...

Negó con su cabeza, su voz firme.

—Sé feliz, Edward.

La toqué una última vez. Un último beso. Una última mirada.

—Tú también, Ángel.

No pude mirar atrás mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de Edward's Eternal, solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **Belong To Me**

 **By:** Edward's Eternal

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN/Rosie Rodríguez/Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Mónica León

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Con un suspiro de cansancio me estacioné en el camino de entrada que conducía a mi casa. Luces me atrajeron, su cálido brillo era una vista bienvenida después del largo viaje. El auto de Carlisle estaba estacionado enfrente de mi casa, y sabía que él y Esme estarían allí esperándome. Sonreí tristemente. A diferencia de mi familia, ellos estarían felices de verme. Abrí la puerta del auto, aliviado de estar en casa.

 ***()***

—Edward, lo siento tanto. Había esperado que las cosas fueran mejor para ti. —La voz de Esme estaba llena de dolor. Dolor, que sabía ella estaba sintiendo por mí.

Recosté mi cabeza en el sofá, disfrutando de la sensación que me trajo el simple consuelo de estar rodeado por mis propias cosas.

—Prácticamente un desastre desde el principio. Quizás mi auto descomponiéndose fue una señal. Supongo que debería haber escuchado mejor lo que los dioses estaban diciendo. —Sonreí, tratando de alivianar la atmósfera, mientras mi mente analizaba lo que recién había compartido con Carlisle y Esme.

Mi llegada había sido recibida con una menos que entusiasta respuesta de mis padres. Aparentemente, visitas inesperadas _no_ eran bienvenidas, especialmente cuando los planes para la cena ya habían sido organizados. Fui prácticamente ignorado por mi hermano, y el breve tiempo que pasé con mi hermana fue tenso. Incluso apenas se me permitió cargar a mi sobrina. Mi padre se mantuvo negando con su cabeza y murmurando acerca de decisiones mal planeadas, mientras mi madre chasqueaba la lengua y veía con malos ojos el hecho de que no había traído un traje apropiado para usar en la cena. Cuando cuidadosamente les recordé que la vida que llevaba no requería que usara trajes, eso empezó otra ronda de sermones acerca de la gran decepción que era. Cómo estaba desperdiciando mi vida. Todo lo que escuché antes, pero que había esperado no escuchar en esta visita.

La cena había sido incómoda, ya que me senté con mi chaqueta prestada, escuchando la conversación que se arremolinaba alrededor de mí en una habitación llena de extraños. Fui raramente incluido en la conversación, así que pasé el tiempo pensando en la gran diferencia en la cena con mi familia y sus amigos, comparada con la que compartí con Bella la noche anterior en su pequeña cocina. Esa pequeña habitación había estado llena de calidez y risas. La gran y lujosa habitación de mis padres, iluminada con velas y el abrumador hedor de las flores de invernadero, era tan fría y falsa como las personas en ella. Allí era nada más que el hijo que era continuamente insuficiente, pero cuya presencia había sido tolerada. Esa otra noche, había sido el centro del pequeño mundo de Bella.

Prefería mucho más ese lugar.

Los regalos, como creía, fueron abiertos y rápidamente dejados de lado. Incluso los regalos de la bebé no fueron aceptables. Aunque lo esperaba, estuve anonadado ante el nivel de indiferencia hacia las cosas que había elegido para ellos. Bella, yo sabía, estaría devastada si viera cómo ellos habían sido recibidos.

El día siguiente había estado cargado de tensión, y no importa cuán inocente iniciara una conversación, se volvía hostil y se transformaba en una discusión. Finalmente, mi padre y yo intercambiamos acaloradas palabras sobre mis elecciones en la vida y por primera vez en la historia, lo enfrenté. Usé las palabras de Bella cuando le informé que era mi vida, no la suya. Era feliz, disfrutaba mi trabajo y mi vida tranquila. Él se aseguró de que yo entendiera exactamente cómo se sentía, y el completo fracaso que era a sus ojos. Había agarrado mis cosas y partido, manejando directo a casa sin un descanso. Tomó todo de mí no salirme de la autopista cuando pasé por la salida hacia el pueblo donde Bella vivía. Ella no me había pedido que me quedara, así que no pensé que querría que me presentara de nuevo al día siguiente. No creía que pudiera manejar todavía más rechazo.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —La voz de Esme interrumpió mis meditaciones.

Asentí.

—Solo estoy cansado.

—Debiste haber parado. Es un largo camino.

Negué con la cabeza. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría regresado e ido a buscar a Bella. El deseo había sido fuerte.

—Quería llegar a casa.

—Estamos contentos de que estés de vuelta. —Carlisle me sonrió—. Esme tenía una gran cena planeada para ti. Te daremos mañana para descansar y vendremos pasado mañana. Será nuestra pequeña Navidad.

—Esperaré ansioso por eso.

Esme se inclinó hacia adelante, sus manos descansando en sus rodillas.

—¿Vas a contactarla? ¿A Bella?

—Esme —reprendió Carlisle suavemente—. No es de nuestra incumbencia.

—Cállate. —Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Bien?

Les había dicho sobre Bella. Sobre el corto tiempo que pasamos juntos, y le había mostrado a Esme las alas que ella me dio. Había sido un alivio ser capaz de contarle a alguien. Nunca saqué el tema con mis padres, dejándolos pensar que había viajado más tarde de lo que en realidad lo había hecho. Habría sido una blasfemia haber dicho su nombre allí. Solo podía imaginar los comentarios mordaces que habrían seguido, y no quería compartir el recuerdo con ellos, solo lo hubieran contaminado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y decirle qué, Esme? «Oye, gracias por el interludio. ¿Te veré otra vez?» Eso fue, como ella dijo, una parada en mi vida. Algo que ambos necesitábamos en ese momento.

Esme frunció el ceño.

—Mentiras.

La miré boquiabierto.

—No me pidió que me quedara —insistí en voz baja.

—Y no se lo pediste.

La mire fijamente, inseguro de qué decir.

Carlisle soltó una risotada y se puso de pie.

—Creo que necesitamos irnos. No olvides la cena. Ven en la tarde. —Sacó a Esme de la silla—. Nos iremos ahora. Duerme algo, Edward.

Esme se detuvo al lado de mi silla.

—Cuando estés listo para hablar, estoy aquí.

Carlisle la tiró del brazo.

—Déjalo solo, por el amor de Dios.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tonto obstinado.

Los observé salir, sin moverme del sofá.

¿Estaba hablando de Carlisle o de mí?

*()*

Mis sueños estaban llenos de ojos azules fríos que desmentían el color y eran, en su lugar, cálidos y suaves. Me miraron con tanta emoción, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba alcanzar a la persona unida a ellos, desaparecían. Me desperté al final de la tarde, sin haber descansado y de mal humor. Caminé alrededor de la casa, sin poder tranquilizarme.

La soledad y tranquilidad que siempre me gustó ahora parecía estar burlándose de mí. El silencio se hizo eco en la casa. Una y otra vez mis ojos se desviaron a las alas en el manto. Una y otra vez los recuerdos jugando en mi cabeza.

Bella.

Su risa.

La forma en que ella se preocupaba por mí.

La tristeza y el miedo que trataba tan fuerte de ocultar.

Cómo se sentía estar con ella.

La increíble sensación de hacer el amor con ella.

Cómo ella me hizo sentir.

No débil y perdido. No deseado.

Fuerte. Necesario.

¿Amado?

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba siendo ridículo. La gente no se enamora en un día.

Sin embargo, no podía negar la añoranza que sentía por ella.

Eché un vistazo a mi teléfono y lo recogí. Le había enviado mensajes de texto para hacerle saber que había llegado a la casa de mis padres, pero ella no había respondido. No había esperado que lo hiciera. Pero quería que ella supiera que estaba en casa, en caso de que le preocupara.

" _B- Estoy de vuelta en casa. Las cosas salieron como esperaba. Sólo pensé que te gustaría saber."_

— _E._

Unos momentos después, mi teléfono sonó.

" _ **E- Lo siento mucho. Te mereces mucho más. Lo intentaste. Estoy orgullosa de ti, ahora haz tu propia vida y sé feliz para ti."**_

— _ **B**_

Sé feliz.

Pensé que era feliz.

Ahora no estaba seguro.

No estaba seguro de nada más.

 ***()***

Mirando a mis amigos abrir los regalos que había elegido era una experiencia muy diferente de la que tuve donde mis padres. Sus expresiones de alegría eran un contraste directo con la boca fruncida en desprecio a los regalos que le había dado a mi familia.

La reacción de Esme al florero de vidrio fue efusiva y Alice gritó de alegría por los pendientes que Bella había elegido después que tratara de describir su "estilo" lo mejor que pude. Carlisle estaba encantado con las impresiones que había elegido para su oficina y Jasper ya tenían planes para un viaje de pesca para nosotros y poder utilizar los señuelos que había encontrado.

Fruncí el ceño en confusión cuando Esme me dio otro pequeño paquete. Ya había abierto sus considerados regalos.

—Tiene tu nombre en él —explicó—. Estaba en la bolsa con los otros.

Tragué fuertemente.

Bella.

Con dedos temblorosos abrí el paquetito. Dentro había un pequeño medallón de San Cristóbal. El santo patrón de los viajeros. Desdoblé la pequeña nota.

 _ **Para ayudar a mantenerte a salvo.**_

 _ **Siempre, B.**_

Mi mano reposó en mi pecho, tratando de calmar el repentino dolor. Se preocupaba por mí. Incluso después de que me fui estaba preocupada por mí.

Los recuerdos me golpearon de nuevo. Por un momento me perdí en ellos hasta que el sonido de una garganta aclarándose me hizo mirar hacia arriba. Encontré los ojos de Esme de inmediato. Eran suaves y comprensivos y asintió con la cabeza antes de que yo dijese las palabras.

—Tengo que volver.

 ***()***

El escenario conocido siguió mientras conducía. La cafetería estaba cerrada ya que era la noche de Año Nuevo. Esperaba que Bella estuviera en casa cuando llegara. De no ser así, esperaría.

Luego de mi anuncio en la casa de los Cullen hubo una ráfaga de movimiento alrededor de mí. Alice voló hacia la computadora para buscar vuelos y rentas de autos, mientras yo hablaba con Esme quien escuchó con su naturaleza apacible, animándome a que siguiera mi corazón. Incluso Jasper, el amigo tranquilo quien se tomaba las cosas día a día, estaba de acuerdo en que tenía que hacer esto. Carlisle en su calmada forma de ser, sonrió, diciéndome: «ve a buscar a tu chica». Al igual que con mi familia, una vez más tenía que buscar e intentar. Solo esperaba que este resultado fuese mejor.

Debido al tiempo del año y los limitados vuelos, hoy era lo más rápido que podía conseguir un vuelo, fue solo por la profunda preocupación de Esme y la amenaza de mal clima los que me detuvieron de saltar a mi auto y manejar hacia allá de nuevo. Había pasado el día anterior recorriendo la casa, imaginándome a Bella allí conmigo. La pude ver sentada en el porche mientras el sol se escondía, nuestras manos unidas. Pude oír el eco de su sonrisa en la cocina mientras preparábamos juntos una comida. Quería ver su cálida mirada dirigida a mí a través de la mesa. Quería sentirla pegada a mí en la cama y despertarme con ella en la mañana.

Por más loco y rápido que sonara, quería tener una vida con ella.

Ella me entendía porque había vivido su propia infancia abandonada. Sus padres la habían llevado por allí, solamente pensando en ellos mismos sin darle las cosas que más necesitaba. Cosas que ella merecía.

Una casa.

Estar segura y ser amada.

Un lugar donde pertenecer.

Ella me había ayudado. Me había cuidado tan amorosamente, había cuidado a un completo desconocido. Me había abierto las puertas de su casa sin darse cuenta de que me había mostrado su corazón. Había compartido su dolor y me había dejado compartir él mío. Me hacía sentir. El poco tiempo que pasé con ella me había cambiado… para mejor. Y ya no quería regresar a estar solo.

Luego de hablar con Esme entendí por qué ella no me había pedido que me quedara. No era porque no se sintiera de la misma manera.

No. Ella sentía algo. Podía verlo en sus ojos y en la manera en cómo se preocupaba por mí. Sabía eso.

No se sentía lo suficiente como para pedírmelo. Me estaba dejando ir para que siguiera con mi vida porque ella creía que tenía una buena. Pero estaba equivocada, algo faltaba. Estaba preocupada de que no supiera cómo asentarse en un lugar o ser una pareja para alguien porque nunca había experimentado eso en su vida. Pero también estaba equivocada en eso. Ella necesitaba a alguien que la amara y la hiciera ver cómo se sentía tener a alguien que interpusiera sus propias necesidades y deseos sobre los suyos. Que le mostrara que valía la pena.

Sabía lo que nos faltaba a cada uno.

Nosotros mismos.

Ahora tenía que convencerla.

Me estacioné fuera de su casa. Su gigantesca y fea camioneta estaba estacionada en la entrada. Podía ver el brillo de una luz en la ventana y suspiré aliviado sabiendo que estaba allí dentro. Me senté en silencio, armándome de valor. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría al verme.

Solo había una manera de saberlo.

Subí los escalones y antes de que pudiera acobardarme, golpeé la puerta, esperando ansiosamente mientras se acercaban los pasos.

La luz pasó sobre mi cabeza y la puerta se abrió. Bella se detuvo frente a mí, la sorpresa apareciendo en su rostro cuando vio quién estaba en su puerta. Incluso sorprendida, su mirada era de bienvenida, diferente a la que me había recibido cuando vi a mi familia. Por un momento hubo silencio, y luego ella habló.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dio un paso hacia adelante, preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

Estaba tan ansioso de regresar que no había pensado en lo que diría.

—Te… tengo que hablar contigo —balbuceé.

Retrocedió, agarrando mi mano mientras me jalaba con ella.

—Estabas en casa. Me escribiste y me dijiste eso. —Sus ojos se abrieron en horror—. ¿Cómo regresaste? No manejaste de regreso otra vez, ¿o sí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Tomé un vuelo. —Mi mano apretó la suya—. Tenía que verte. Tenía que intentar. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Su ceño se frunció, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo, Edward. Entra y hablemos.

Una vez en su sala de estar, me quité mi abrigo. Me quedé de pie mirándola, mis ojos admirándola. Se sentía como años y no días desde que la había visto por última vez. Se veía tan bien para mí. Suave, hermosa, cálida. Deseaba tanto tocarla, jalarla hacia mis brazos y sostenerla, pero no estaba seguro de si podía.

—Bella, yo…

Se acercó más, ahora claramente preocupada.

—Edward, cariño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Cariño. Me dijo cariño.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, maravillado cuando se inclinó hacia mi abrazo, su rostro enterrado en mi pecho. Lo apreté más cerca, necesitando sentir su calidez y fuerza.

Su voz era suave.

—¿Qué querías decir con que tenías que intentar? ¿Intentar qué? ¿Qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?

Había un tono en su voz, uno por el cual rezaba fuera de esperanza.

—Cometí un error.

Se alejó un poco, mirándome, pero sin dejar mis brazos.

—¿Cuál? ¿Ir a ver a tu familia?

—No. Estabas en lo cierto, tenía que ir. Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Me demostró que tenía razón y de que no pertenezco a su mundo. Y finalmente me enfrenté con mi padre. Ya no dejaré que su opinión dirija mi vida.

Sonrió y acunó mi mejilla.

—Qué bien. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Pero, ¿qué error cometiste?

Respiré profundo.

—Debí haber regresado de inmediato.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La solté, necesitando moverme y drenar un poco mis nervios. Comencé a caminar de un lado hacia el otro.

—Nunca debí haberme ido, Bella. Nunca debí haberte dejado atrás. —Jalé mi cabello—. Cuando dejé la casa de mis padres debí haber regresado de inmediato y hablar contigo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías. No sabía si querías que regresara. —Mis manos se cerraron—. No me pediste que me quedara. Dejaste que me fuera. ¿No sentías nada por mí?

Su voz tembló.

—Sí, sí lo sentía. Sentía muchas cosas.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—No quería que te fueras —admitió en voz baja—. Me tomó todo lo que tenía en mí para no perseguirte. Quería pedirte que te quedaras… pero tenía miedo. No estaba segura de cómo lo manejaría si me decías que no. —Su voz se cargó de emoción—. No creía que pudiera ser lo que necesitabas.

—Lo eres.

—Edward…

Me detuve frente a ella, mi cuerpo entero temblando.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —solté.

—¿Qué?

—Ven conmigo, por favor.

Frunció su ceño.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Quiero que vengas a casa conmigo. A Nueva Escocia.

Me miró fijamente, muda.

—Dejarte atrás fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que alguna vez he hecho, Bella. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ti. En cómo me haces sentir. En cuán vacío estoy sin ti. Cuán vacía mi vida es sin ti en ella.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa. Seguí hablando.

—Creía que antes era feliz. Pensaba que mi vida estaba bien. Pero no es así. _Yo no lo estoy_. He estado esperando por algo y no sabía qué era hasta que te encontré. Estaba destinado a accidentarme aquella noche. Estaba destinado a encontrarte. —Hice una pausa—. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, Ángel.

»Me dijiste que querías encontrar tu lugar en este mundo. Deja de buscar. —Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella—. Encuentra tu casa conmigo. —Me acerqué más—. Yo he encontrado la mía contigo.

Besé su mano suavemente.

—Tú dijiste que querías pertenecer a algún lugar. —Me detuve—. Pertenéceme.

—Pero…

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Nada de peros. Esto es real. Esto está bien. Lo siento. Ya veremos lo de la universidad y todo lo demás, pero juntos. Podemos hacerlo todo si estamos juntos.

Respiré profundo.

—Te amo.

Su voz era incrédula.

—¿Me amas?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sé que no tengo mucha experiencia con esa emoción, Bella. Pero si amarte significa querer estar contigo, hacerte feliz, entonces sí. Quiero protegerte, cuidar de ti, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Quiero verte sonreír. Secar tus lágrimas. Sostenerte en la noche. Despertar contigo. —Hice una pausa—. Si querer hacer todas esas cosas y ser esa persona para ti por el resto de tu vida significa que te amo, entonces sí, Bella Swan. Te amo.

Me miró fijamente, muda. Su mirada se alternaba entre nuestras manos unidas y mis ojos.

—Una persona muy inteligente me dijo que fuera feliz. Tú me haces feliz. Me dijeron que me aferrara fuerte a lo que fuera que encontrara que me hiciera sentir de esta manera. Así que lo estoy haciendo. Me estoy aferrando a ti. Porque eres tú quien me hace feliz.

»Te amo, Bella. Sé esto con una certeza más allá de la comprensión. Deja de estar sola y de buscar tu lugar en este mundo. Tu lugar en este mundo es conmigo. Vivamos nuestras vidas juntos. —Le sonreí, incluso cuando una lágrima surcaba mi mejilla—. Quiero darte lo que vimos la otra noche. Una casa. Una llena de luces y amor. De una familia que creemos juntos.

—¿Quieres hijos?

—Contigo. Sí. Quiero todo contigo. —Apreté mis manos alrededor de las suyas—. Por favor, Ángel, sálvame una vez más. Por el resto de nuestra vida.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Edward —susurró.

—No digas que no, por favor. No podría soportarlo. Sé que es rápido, pero por favor, danos una oportunidad.

—Sí quiero —murmuró.

La jalé hacia mis brazos, alivio y disfrute recorriéndome el cuerpo. En ese instante, todo en mi vida cambió y se acomodó, aclarándose por completo. Si la tenía podría hacer lo que fuera. Ser quien quisiera. Mientras ella estuviera conmigo, yo estaría bien.

—¿Qué si no puedo ser lo que tú necesitas? —preguntó, buscando mi mirada con la suya.

—Ya lo eres.

—Dilo otra vez —suplicó, su voz vulnerable.

Miré su dulce rostro.

—Te amo, Bella.

Su hermosa sonrisa iluminó la habitación.

—También quiero y siento todas esas cosas por ti. También te… te amo, Edward.

El poder de esas pequeñas palabras me golpearon. Me las ofreció sin ninguna condición o reservaciones. Solo verdad.

—¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Ahora?

Frunció su ceño, confundida.

—Um, necesito empacar algunas cosas e informarle a algunas personas.

Asentí.

—Por supuesto. Te ayudaré. Lo que no quepa en el auto lo mandaremos por correo.

—¿No quieres conducir mi camioneta? —bromeó suavemente.

—Ah, no. La mandaremos por correo si insistes.

—Tal vez Jake pueda guardarla.

—O venderla —sonreí internamente. Felizmente utilizaría dinero de mi fondo fiduciario para comprarle un buen auto. Lo que fuera por ella si eso significa que vendría conmigo.

—No odies la camioneta. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Y Chester?

Sonreí.

—Mi gemelo de gato es bienvenido. Espero que le gusten los viajes de carretera.

—Me gustan los viajes de carretera.

—Me gustas.

Se sonrojó adorablemente.

—¿Qué pensarán tus amigos cuando llegues a casa conmigo?

—Apenas pueden esperar para conocerte. Les dije todo sobre ti y saben cómo me siento. —Pasé mis dedos por su mejilla—. Te he estado buscando. Y ahora que te he encontrado, no te dejaré ir. —La besé cálidamente—. Te amarán. Tengo un presentimiento de que tú y Alice serán las mejores amigas. Y Esme te malcriará. —Apreté el agarre en un gesto tranquilizador—. La vida será buena para nosotros, Bella. Te lo prometo.

Su voz era baja.

—Lo sé.

La jalé hacia mis brazos, besando su coronilla. Nos quedamos entrelazados, disfrutando del inesperado momento de felicidad.

Bella alzó su cabeza.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Iré a buscar algunas cajas.

Se rio.

—Todo está cerrado. Es la noche de Año Nuevo. Mañana llamaré a Leah y le preguntaré si tiene cajas vacías en la tienda que podamos utilizar.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán ella y Jake?

Bella sonrió.

—Leah quería saber por qué te dejé ir. Dijo que sabía que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro cuando nos vio juntos en la tienda —suspiró—. Los extrañaré, pero sabían que me iría pronto de todas maneras. Creo que tal vez estarán sorprendidos ante las noticias, pero estarán felices por mí. Ella y Jake ayudarán si lo necesitamos. —Miró alrededor—. No nos tomará mucho tiempo. No hay mucho. La mayoría de las cosas le pertenecen a Lauren. La llamaré y le diré.

Alcé su mentón.

—Son solo cosas. Toma o deja lo que quieras. Construiremos una _vida_ juntos, Bella. Una llena de amor. Llenaremos cajas de fotos y nuestros corazones de memorias. Lo haremos juntos. —Sequé una lágrima de la esquina de su ojo—. Nunca más estarás sola.

—Tampoco tú.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y se quedaron unidos. Todo mi futuro estaba dentro del profundo brillo de ese suave azul. Gentilmente, recorrí su húmeda mejilla.

—Comenzaremos juntos el nuevo año, Ángel.

—Juntos.

Mi boca cubrió la suya.

Estaba en casa.

 ***()***

 _ **Dos años después en Navidad…**_

Bella estaba dormida en el sofá, acurrucada debajo de una manta que yo había colocado sobre ella. Amaba verla dormir. Siempre sonreía y murmuraba, perdida en un mundo de sueños del que nunca sabría. Excepto por el hecho de que a veces decía mi nombre, lo que me hacía sonreír; me gustaba saber que estaba allí en algún sitio.

Hoy sin embargo, hacía muecas más de lo que sonreía y sus pies se movían inquietamente. La tormenta estaba poniéndola nerviosa y perturbando su sueño. Me incliné desde mi lugar en el piso, donde había estado viendo las luces en nuestro árbol de Navidad, y acaricié su redondeado estómago suavemente, murmurando palabras sin sentido a nuestra hija. Lo que hizo el truco, como siempre lo hacía. Los rápidos movimientos se detuvieron para las dos, y mis chicas se relajaron. Sonriendo, dejé mi mano en el estómago de Bella mientras la miraba, pensando en los últimos dos años.

Los dos años más felices de mi vida.

Bella era todo lo que había estado buscando, pero nunca supe que necesitaba. Llenó un vacío en mi vida que incluso no había sabido que existía. Me mostró cómo ser feliz siendo Edward, y le mostré cómo se sentía ser la prioridad de alguien. Todo lo que hice, cada decisión fue hecha con su felicidad en mente.

Juntos construimos un hogar y una vida.

Juntos éramos fuertes.

Como anticipé, Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper la amaron. Esme la tomó bajó su protección y Bella creció. Dejé de intentar ganar la aprobación de mi familia y en su lugar disfruté del amor incondicional de los Cullen. Ellos se convirtieron en la familia que Bella y yo nunca tuvimos.

La semana después de que arribamos a casa, Esme le presentó a Bella al anciano señor Newton, quien no solo manejaba la biblioteca del pueblo, sino que también era propietario de una pequeña, pero impresionante librería en el pueblo que se especializaba en encontrar, restaurar y vender libros antiguos. Bella había trabajado con él desde entonces, feliz y contenta mientras aprendía con él y tomaba los cursos de la universidad que necesitaba y quería estudiar.

Mi Ángel creció con el amor que ahora la rodeaba. Yo crecí debido al suyo.

Tantos recuerdos se removían mientras observaba a mi esposa dormir.

El día que tropecé, congelado y solo en la vida de Bella.

El día que dijo que me amaba y supe que mi corazón nunca jamás se sentiría tan frío.

Nuestra tranquila, hermosa boda en nuestro patio trasero, donde nos prometimos el uno al otro que nunca estaríamos solos de nuevo.

El emotivo momento en que me dijo que iba a ser padre y la felicidad que sentí correr a través de todo mi ser.

Todas las risas y lágrimas que habíamos compartido. La profunda paz y felicidad que ella trajo a mi vida.

De repente, necesitaba estar más cerca. Necesitaba tocarla. Me moví y suavemente tracé su mejilla con mi boca, su suave, cálida piel bajo mis labios. Sus ojos parpadearon abiertos y me sonrió.

—Hola.

—Hola —murmuré.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Asentí.

—Solo necesitaba besarte.

—Bueno, entonces… —Sonrió soñolientamente—. Bésame.

Mis labios presionaron los suyos felizmente, moviéndose juntos fácilmente, el beso suave y cariñoso. Mis manos acunaron su cara, mis pulgares acariciando su piel en círculos suaves.

Bella abruptamente se puso tensa y se separó.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sus ojos volaron hacia su estómago antes de encontrarse con los míos.

—Creo que tu hija está lista para conocerte.

Estuve parado en un segundo.

—¿Ahora? ¡Está lloviendo! ¡Dile que espere!

Bella comenzó a reír.

—No creo que eso vaya a funcionar, papi. —Extendió su mano y la ayudé a sentarse—. Llama a Jasper. Él tiene la camioneta lista por si acaso. —Hizo una mueca—. Maldita sea, Alice siempre tiene la razón. Dijo que sería hoy.

Ya estaba al teléfono. Después de que Jasper me asegurara de que estaba en camino y que Alice llamaría a Esme y Carlisle, corrí de regreso a Bella.

—Está en camino.

Sonrió tranquilamente.

—Mi bolso está cerca de la puerta. Necesito cambiarme. ¿Me puedes ayudar, por favor?

Moví manos torpemente, intentando vestirla en nuestra habitación, mis manos temblando de los nervios.

—Edward —me tranquilizó—. Cálmate. Todo está bien.

Asentí mientras jalaba sus botas, incapaz de hablar y sin estar muy seguro de cómo podía estar tan tranquila en estos momentos. Su mano alzó mi rostro.

—Oye. —Miré sus cálidos ojos—. Edward, te necesito en estos momentos. Has sido tan fuerte durante todo mi embarazo. No pierdas eso hora.

Tragué inseguro de cómo explicarle mi repentino pánico.

—¿Qué si...?

—¿Qué si qué?

—¿Qué si soy un terrible padre? No tuve un buen ejemplo mientras crecía. —Otro horrible pensamiento me golpeó—. ¿Qué si no le gusto?

Bella acunó mi rostro firmemente.

—No eres como tu padre. Vas a ser un excelente papá. Serás divertido, bondadoso, amoroso y afectuoso. Tu hija te adorará. Como yo lo hago.

Respiré temblorosamente.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Bien.

—Te amo.

Las palabras nunca fallaban en hacerme sonreír.

—Te amo. Ángel.

 ***()***

Ella era perfecta. Pequeña e inquieta, con la piel de un color rosa moteado, y el puño atascado en su boquita capullo de rosa; no podía soportar la idea de bajarla por un segundo. Angela Esme Masen ya me había robado el corazón. No sabía que era posible que una persona pudiera sentir tanto amor.

Bella había trabajado tan duro para traerla a este mundo. El parto había sido largo, pero al final, después de diecisiete horas, mi hija había gritado su camino en nuestra vida, protestando a gritos por haber sido sacada de su pequeño nido.

Miré a Bella que nos observaba con poca energía, con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

—Hay que ponerla en su moisés, Edward.

—Pronto —mentí.

Una enfermera entró y revisó a Bella. Ella sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza hacia mí, a sabiendas de que había estado cargándola desde la última vez que revisó a mi esposa.

—Que buen padre —alabó en voz baja—. Duerma un poco, señora Masen. Lo necesita. —Hizo una pausa al salir de la habitación—. Feliz Navidad.

Le sonreí.

—Sin duda lo es.

Miré a mi hija dormida.

—Conocí a tu madre hoy hace dos años. Ella era como un ángel para mí. —Me reí mientras acariciaba su pequeña y suave mejilla—. Me enamoré de ella ese día especial también. —Me puse de pie y la coloqué en los brazos extendidos de Bella. Inclinándome, las besé a ambas y sonreí mientras observaba a mis dos mujeres. Mi familia.

—Ahora tengo dos ángeles.

Mi esposa me sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad, Edward.

La besé de nuevo.

Mi Bella. Mi vida. Era tan bendecido.

—Feliz Navidad, Ángel.


End file.
